Just Another Lovestory
by RoseQuarz
Summary: Kakashi and Iruka don't really know ech other until they have to go on a mission togehter... KakashiXIruka FF implied a not very important OC.  BEWARE CONTAINS YAOI  boyXboy  !  DON'T LIKE- DON'T READ My first fanfic so don't expect too much :D M I guess
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any Naruto characters.

Chapter 1 – The Mission:

Kakashi woke up, when his alarm ringed , but he was still very sleepy and his hair stuck out from his head, so that he looked like a hedgehog, who overdosed on hair restorer. He ran with a hand through his hair and sighed. Damn, he hated getting up early. When there was no mission to do he could usually sleep until noon, but today he wanted to go to the bookshop to buy a new book from the Icha Icha series. He had been waiting for this the whole week. The moment he wanted to stand up from his bed to take a long shower that would hopefully wake him up completely, he shrank together by noticing that one of Tsunades slugs was sitting on the window sill, staring at him. "Oh, what's the madder with you"; he asked slightly nerved. Instead of an answer a piece of paper glided to the floor, which must somehow have been kept inside the slug. Kakashi picked it up and read it. – Come to my office immediately. I've got a very important mission for you. Tsunade - "Guess I won't have time for a long shower today", Kakashi muttered to himself and quickly got himself dressed.

Iruka was sitting in front of Tsunades Office, trying to hide his yawning behind his hand. It was 10 past five in the morning. He usually got up at that time to get ready for class, but the children had two weeks off and he was free to go out on missions. Seriously , I wonder why she keeps me waiting for so long, Iruka thought. In the message she send him it all sounded very seriously, so Iruka tried to be at the Hokages office as fast as he could. And right now he was sitting here waiting for the old Lady to arrive.

Iruka jumped up from the light sleep he had fallen into, when the 5th Hokage herself suddenly appeared in front of him. "Oh, Tsunade, …err…I mean Lord Hokage …er ..I mean LADY Hokage…err well…", Iruka blushed and scratched his had. Really what kind of Ninja was he actually? Falling asleep right in front of the Hokages office, if his students had seen that, they would've never treated him with respect again. Well actually they never even did that before… The 5th Hokage smiled at him and declined into smalltalk, while leading him inside her office." Well Iruka do come in, so you can get the details of your first mission this month. Well that teacher job really must keep you busy. By the way, sorry to keep you waiting this long. You won't be carrying this mission out on your own. It's an A-rank mission, so I thought it would be better, if you had a Jounin with you. But unfortunately he didn't show up, yet…", At that moment they heard a loud bang and white smoke appeared in the room. When Iruka could properly see again, a man with spiky white hair had suddenly appeared in the room. He held his left hand up high waved over to Tsunade and him and though he wore a mask Iruka could see that he was smiling. That was the man he was going to carry out the mission with? No, that couldn't be…it WAS him. Kakashi - Narutos sensei. What a coincidence that was . Iruka could remember himself very well working through Kakashis statistics noticing that Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura were the only team, that had passed Kakashis exam. He had been a Jounin at the age of 6! Iruka felt kind of uncomfortable carrying out a mission with a guy like that. He wondered what Kakashi was like.

"Yo", said Kakashi smiling at Tsunade and the good- looking guy standing next to her. Tsuande smiled and shook her had. "Kakashi, late as always." She pointed at the guy. "This is Iruka. You'll be carrying that mission out together with him." Kakashi took a closer look at Iruka. Hadn't he seen him before somewhere? Oh yees , sure that must be Narutos former teacher. When Iruka caught up Kakashis glance he blushed and quickly looked to the ground, which Kakashi found very cute.

"As for the mission, you'll get the details now.", Tsunade walked behind her desk. Iruka followed her, while Kakashi was still standing in the middle of the room glancing at Irukas ass. " We got the information that a group of enemy Ninjas from a an enemy village are on the way to Konoha. We don't know what they're up to. It's your mission to find that out immediately destroy them, understood?" The two men nodded. The tense look on Tsunades face disappeared and she smiled again. "Allright, I guess that won't be a problem for you two. The enemies were seen in the South the last time, so you should try to start tracking them there. I godda go now- good luck you two!" The two men nodded again and Tsunade disappeared.

About twenty minutes later Kakashi and Iruka met outside the village. "So, looks like we're gonna carry out that mission together, then", Iruka scratched his had trying to ease the situation a bit. Kakashi smiled back at him. Wow, he really was damn cute. "Shall we get going?", Kakashi asked and cried "Summoning Juutsu!". A bunch of hounds appeared. "Could you find any enemy scents nearby Konoha?", Kakashi asked them. The dogs soon jumped away in all different directions and so did Kakashi and Iruka. After some time while jumping through the wood Iruka thought it might be better for their Teamwork if they knew more about each other, so he asked:" Eerm..well…so you're Narutos new teacher. Is he improving well?" . "Yep, he does great!" Kakashi held one thumb up and did his awesome Kakashi smile. "By the way, if we don't succeed in finding them today, where are we gonna spend the night?" Iruka asked. They had been going for quite a long time now and they had to be miles away from the village already. "I really believe in my hounds fining them very soon. They never needed more than 4 hours to find someone I was tracking. It's very unlikely for them to even need more than 2 hours",Kakashi said proudly.

8 Hours of pointless jumping through the wood later Kakashi gave in, that his hounds must have failed this time. It had started raining heavily and they were already wet after a few minutes, so they decided to rest on a small clearing waiting for Kakashis dogs to show up. Eventually that didn't happen , Kakashi got bored and Iruka began to feel uneasy, especially because he was soak with water. "Shouldn't we try to find a warm and safe place to rest?" he demanded carefully. Kakashi , who was sitting on a tree above him, turned his had slowly around and said "You're right, I'm getting kind of wet." He jumped down from the tree and got something out of his bag.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any Naruto characters

**Chapter deux – Rainy day:**

A few minutes later Iruka and Kakashi were sitting inside of a warm tent, hearing the rain patter against the cloth. "Iruka looked down at himself- his clothes were wet and they wouldn't be able to dry them until the rain stopped. Kakashi caught his look and said smiling: " You know what, I've got changing clothes with me, how about if you just got your clothes off and put them on ", he said pulling out too pairs of changing clothes. He put one next to him and threw the other one over to Iruka, who felt really uncomfortable. Changing in front of a well- a stranger just wasn't his thing. But Kakashi already started putting off his shirt. Iruka couldn't help but thinking that even if half Kakashis face was covered with that mask he always wore he still looked damn good. Not to mention his body, on which Iruka now had a really good perspective, because Kakashi had already put off his vest, his pullover and his pants and Iruka began to feel slightly aroused by seeing his perfect body so clearly right in front of him.

Kakashi caught his look and Iruka blushed once more and looked away. What the hell did he think he was doing right now? The cool, nice and very good-looking Kakashi was a woman-magnet for sure. He wouldn't have any interests in boys, Iruka thought. Kakashi pointed with one hand to the clothes still lying on the floor. "Don't tell me you wanna stay in that soaked clothes, Iruka", he said with a little laughter and –still without any clothes on, but his boxers- he came over to the very perplex Iruka, picked the clothes up from the floor and gave it Iruka, whose face turned entirely red. "Eerm..well….thanks Kakashi", he said and looked down to the floor. Kakashi took even one step nearer towards him and lifted Irukas face with one hand. The Chuunin wanted to flinch, but behind him there was the cloth of the tent and he suddenly felt heat rushing through his body noticing that not all his blood had gathered in his face. A part of it went to a certain part of his body, where it actually was not meant to be right now. Kakashi now stood directly in front of the younger man and there was no space left between them. He forced Iruka to look into his eyes and said:" Are you sure, you're not ill or something? Your face is really hot", Against your body my face is nothing, Iruka thought trying to hide his erection, but at the same time wanting to pull that damn mask down and kiss Kakashis lips off. Kakashi let go of him and smiled. " All right , then. I'll get us something to eat and you stay here and get changed, okay?" Iruka could do nothing, but nodding. Kakashi quickly got himself dressed and was soon out of the tent. Uuuf … that had been close. Iruka was glad Kakashi hadn't noticed the hard bulge in his pants.

A few hours later – Kakashis dogs still hadn't arrived yet- they laid next to each other in sleeping bags in the tent. It was still awfully raining outside, but Iruka felt great with Kakashi lying next to him. He lay on one side, his face turned away from Iruka (who was pretending to sleep but actually admiring Kakashis back muscels) and his nose put in one of the Icha Icha books. His hair – Iruka still couldn't figure out whether it was silver or gray- smelled awesome and Iruka was so intent upon it, that he didn't notice Kakashi asking him a question. "Hey, Iruka, have you ever been madly in love with someone?",

Iruka had been about 19 years old, when he got his first girlfriend (before that time he didn't really feel the need of a woman on his side, but all his mates already had a girlfriend , so Iruka decided it would be best to have one, too). She was very nice, but soon it began to feel lame hanging around with her and Iruka began to notice that boys aroused him a lot more than girls. From that time on he hadn't been in a relationship with someone. He was afraid of the people laughing at him for his gayness and bullying him, so he began to tell everyone , who asked him whether he had a girlfriend or not, that he had been dating a very nice girl for months, but she left him about a week ago.

Iruka never told anyone about that, but right now , with Kakashi lying next to him giving him a requesting glance, Iruka just started talking without thinking. He told Kakashi about everything there had ever been in his life and everything he wanted to do before dying. The Jounin listened without interrupting him a single time. Then he said slowly:" I've never met a guy like you, Iruka. You're really special and you know what- there are far more gay guys in Konoha than you might think – take me for example."


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any Naruto characters

**Chapter 3 - Stroke Units and Fighting:**

Iruka was shocked. All that time he had been living alongside Kakashi, but he had never thought that there was someone out there who could share his suffering. "I..I .."Iruka flushed and Kakashi smiled his awesome Kakashi smile :"I know what you're feeling right now- you're kinda shocked, right? It feels just like a long time ago, when a good friend of mine told me he was gay and I knew I loved him". "What was his name?", -"Obito", a sad smile appeared on the Jounins face. "He is dead", "Oh. I'm sorry", he looked down. "It must have been really hard for you." Kakashi smiled "Maah, it's fine ." Iruka wondered what that Obito had been like, when Kakashi suddenly started to talk again: "Well, since my dogs still didn't bother to come along, I guess we'll have to wait until tomorrow or at least until the rain stops. Daaamn my bag got stiff", he sat up and yawned, which Iruka found adorable. Actually he didn't want to, but his fingers began to act for themselves. They first slightly and softly, than stronger began to crawl Kakashis back.

Kakashi stiffened for a moment, when he felt soft fingers crawling across his bag, but soon relaxed. Iruka was so understanding and thoughtful and nice. Just like Obito. Someone to enlighten the darkness in his heart, forced from all the suffering he had to endure over his years as a Shinobi. Someone to make him laugh again. Kakashi closed his eyes and fell asleep soon.

The next morning Kakashi woke up his arm cuddled around something warm that smelled incredibly good. Though the thing he was cuddling tried to move Kakashi wouldn't leave it slip through his arms. He wanted to press his body against it forever and ever and ever."Kakashi let go of me. I need to pee, right now!" Kakashi was awake immediately recognizing that his arm was pressing Iruka against him. The chuunin could hardly breath. Kakashi eased his grip and Iruka took a deep breath. "Wooh Kakashi I almost ran out of air this night. Would you mind telling me first the next time you're going to try breaking my fins?" Iruka said with a nervous chuckle. Kakashi sat up. "Hey, I'm sorry." "No problem, it was actually really nice. I usually get cold at night, but nor this time". He blushed very deeply and looked down again. Iruka looked so cute, when he was blushing and he didn't seem to even know that. "Did someone ever tell you, that you look quite cute, when you blush?" Iruka looked upon him and his blush went even deeper. He seemed to look for words. "Hehe, thank you, Kakashi." Oh shit. He hadn't really just told him that he looked cute when he ….oh shit. What should Iruka think of him. He would see Kakashi as nothing more than the perverted Ninja everyone saw in him. Wait, why would he mind Iruka seeing him like that? He didn't mind everyone else in the village, even the Hokage. Why Iruka? _Because he's different, because he's important to you_, said a voice in Kakashis haid. No! That wasn't it. Even if Kakashi liked Iruka, even if he liked him a lot, he couldn't get his feelings in the way of the mission. If it were Iruka of the mission, which one would he choose? Kakashi knew that the mission was the one he had to choose, but something inside of him just wouldn't accept that.

Why is he looking so desperate, Iruka thought. Was it something he did? But just then a loud shout was to hear from the outside. "He, Kakashi, you in there?" A small brown dog was standing in the tent. HE CAN SPEAK, Iruka thought. Pakkun took a look at him, "Never seen a Nindog, have ya?" "Eeer, well yes, but they couldn't speak", Iruka muttered. Pakkun told them, that the enemies had covered their tracks very well, but that Cookie had finally sniffed one out a mile away from where they were camping. Soon they had packed in their camping stuff and began to follow Pakkun to the place where the enemies had been spotted. When the first Kunai missed his face only a few inches Iruka began to notice that he hadn't really fought anyone the last few month. He had been training kids at the academy. He dodged another Kunai and tried to hit an enemie with his. It worked. Well, training is all, he thought and looked at Kakashi, who was fighting six Ninjas at the same time. All six crashed to the ground, dead, and Kakashi threw himself immediately on another Ninja who tried to stab Iruka from behind. They were fighting back to back, dodged and attacked until all enemies were dead. Iruka looked down on himself, he had a scretch over his hand and a bit blood was seen, but nothing serious really. He could still grab a Kunai with it. Wait a second, he thought. Shouldn't we also gather information from them? Kakashi was still standing with his back to him in a fighting position. There has to be someone left, Iruka thought. Kakashi wouldn't be so dumb to kill the enemies without asking one of them questions. He would never fail a mission. Not Kakashi.

Just as Iruka thought that, a woman came from behind a tree. She looked nice, long black hair – a bit like Kurenais- and a face, that would have been pretty, if she didn't look so angry. "Kakashi- the famous Copy -Nin", she growled derisively. "And a rather unfamous Nin with him." She tourned to Iruka ,"The old bitch must've teamed him up with you, because she thinks you wouldn't make it on your own? And by the way, did he already manage to seduce you, or did he rape you? " Iruka was shocked. What the hell was this woman talking about? What was her problem? And did she mean Tsunade with "The old Bitch" ? Kakashi turned around to her and spoke ," Niku, you still haven't forgiven me, right?" "How could I forgive you for what you and the village have done to me?" Iruka looked from Kakashi to the woman and back. What was the story behind this whole thing? "He didn't tell you anything, did he?", the woman suddenly burst out into a horrifying laughter. "Do you actually know who Kakashi Hatake is?" Yeah, did he know that? Did anyone know that? Who was this man he had shared a tent with and who was yet so mysterious and handsome at the same time. Iruka didn't know who to trust anymore. The woman went on with her monologue. "It's finally time for my revenge. Haha Kakashi I can see that you care for him. As well as you cared for me once. How would you react if I killed him right now? Would you let it happen and let me stay alive in order to get information from me and finish the mission or would you kill me for it? I'm really looking forward to your decision." There was the evil laughter again, that didn't sound anything like a laughter, more like crying. Iruka was confused. He began to shiver with fear. Yes, he was afraid of dying, of not being able to share Ramen with Naruto again, or to teach his loud, trick-playing students…or to crawl Kakashis back. He suddenly noticed that he wasn't able to move anymore and something hit his chest, no it was IN his chest. This woman had hit him with a Kunai. I'm going to die, he thought. I would have loved to see Naruto grow up or Konohamaru…I would have, I would have…but there was nothing he could do about the pain that suddenly spread all over his body. He saw Kakashi, who had been standing next to him move, too fast for his weak eyes. Kakashi, he thought. What a great couple they could have made… Iruka sank into darkness and pain.

"Iruka", Kakashi shouted, when he saw that the Chuunin wasn't able to move anymore for he was possessed by a Possession-Juuzu. And for the first time in his life he didn't know what to do. There was Iruka or the mission. Yes, he had seen comerades die in battle, but he had never been prepared for this. He also saw the Kunai that rushed towards Irukas body and the shock on the younger mans face, when he knew he was going to die. He couldn't help him. It was Iruka or the mission. And he took the mission, while Niku was still holding the Possession-Juuzu he rushed over to her and smashed her into the grass. The woman moaned, blood running in a thin line out of her mouth. Kakashi just grabbed a Kunai and stabbed it into her chest. Niku coughed a few times, then she burst out into this laughter again, this laughter that Kakashi had heard from her mouth the first time she tried to kill him in their kitchen…then…."Why", shouted Kakashi at her, "Why did you kill Iruka?", "I said it earlier ..I just wanted to kill someone precious to you.", "He ins't precious to me!", Kakashi cryed at the dying woman. "He's an ordinary leaf Shinobi", ….was… , he thought. The woman gave him a grin. There was blood on her teath, a lot of it. " Oh please", she stertered, "you godda see yourself when you look at him , Kakashi. It's so obvious. "You have feelings for him, like you did once have for me before you betrayed me!", she spit out the last words. "But I have had my revenge, even at the cost of my own life. All I wanted to do was to make you unhappy, just like you made me unhappy", she coughed even heavier. Suddenly her whole body began to shake, then it was over. Only one thought had space in Kakashis head. IRUKA. If it only wasn't too late for him. In a second he was at the Chuunins body, Iruka was still breathing a relief. Kakashi immediately started to begin with his medical Juutsu . Irukas breathing began to become heavier. NO, he thought. Don't die , Iruka. Why not, why didn't he want him to die? _Because he's precious to me_. _And I'd do anything to save him._ Kakashi noticed that he began to run out of Chakra. Oh shit! This can't be happening – it can't. He knew he was going to collapse if he did on with his Juutsu, but he had to heal Iruka. He didn't save him from the knife, now he had to live with the thought of having nearly killed Iruka, by putting the mission over Irukas life. When Kakashi was about to faint he suddenly heard a noise behind a bush. Someone was standing there, watching him, coming over to him…darkness began to rise before Kakashis eyes. His last thought before he collapsed was , Iruka. I've killed you.


	4. Chapter 4

Once again :D Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any Naruto characters

**Chapter 4: Awakening**

Kakashi woke up and saw a light. I must be dead, he thought. It was his fault Iruka was dead. It was only fair that he was dead, too. He had killed so many Shinobi and wondered whether there was an extra place for those people in afterlife. He heard a voice "Kakashi, are you awake", This voice belonged to…Tsunade? He wasn't dead. He tried to open his eyes. It was really hard but it worked and once Kakashi had opened his eyes he saw himself lying in a bed in the hospital. Tsunades face right over his. "So you're awake", she said. Kakashi didn't want to listen to her. He had to fight with himself before talking to Tsunade. He was OK with all the blood on his hand from the many Shinobi he had killed in his life, but now even Iruka. Iruka. . Irukas smile, his cute blushing. He'd never be able to see that again. If Iruka hadn't died he could have seen it again and again . It mattered to him, yes after all Iruka HAD been precious to him. He wanted to be left alone, he didn't want to see Sakuras smile, when she put a bunch of flowered next to his bed. He felt like never smiling again. But just like all the other times he hid his pain behind a masc of neglect.

A certain sentence of Tsunade made him come back into reality again, away from his dark thoughts. "By the way , Kakashi , Iruka asked whether you were ok." All right. He WAS in afterlife. He WAS dead. He had to be. Otherwise Iruka woulnd't have been able to ask for him. But if he wasn't dead, that meant that Iruka wasn't dead either. That meant Iruka lived. He WAS ALIFE. Kakashis heart began to bump in his chest and suddenly there was hope in him again. "Iruka..ins't dead?", he asked carefully. Tsunade shook her head. " He wasn't in a very good condition when he was brought here, but he's fine now. But YOU , you have given up nearly every bit of Chakra in your body to stabalize him." Tsunade sounded reproachful. "You've fallen into a choma and I wasn't shure, whether you'd awake at all. By the way, Iruka already told me all about what happened on your mission, well at least to the point when he fsinted. I expect your report in three days, 'till then, RECOVER!", it sounded like an order. Kakashi felt relieved. "Can I see Iruka now?" he demanded. "Yes , in comparison to you, he's able to walk at least", Tsunade said and a few minutes later Iruka was standing in the room. He looked very pale, but smiled when he saw that Kakashi was awake. Kakashi felt so relieved he sank back into the pillow. "Pakkun saved us." Iruka said instead of a greeting. "He sat on a chair next to Kakashis bed. The athmosphere was very uneasy with Sakura and Tsunade still in the room starring at them. "Could we both have a little talk under four eyes", Iruka asked politely and Kakashi thanked him for it. Tsunade and Sakura left ad closed the door behind them. "Pakkun saw me getting hit by the Kunai and took off to the village to get help.", Iruka added. "Well", Kakashi sighed a bit," I guess I godda thank him for it, then". The atmosphere was still quite uneasy and Iruka seemed like he wanted to say something, but was unsure whether he should do it or not. Iruka , who had looked on his hands all the time suddenly raised his had. "Why didn't you save me from the Kunai?". Of all the questions Iruka could have asked this was the worst one . "And who was this woman? What did she mean by you seducing me?" And Kakashi began to explain. How he and Niku had been a couple a long time ago, when Kakashi was a teen. She had caught him once kissing another boy in his flat. That was when Kakashi had his coming out and told her about him being gay and all. Niku wouldn't accept it. She tried to kill Kakashi for leaving her one day. Of course she was thrown out of the village and she never came back again. That day she came back to get revenge on Kakashi and Iruka was just pulled into it.

"And about this whole seducing thing", Kakashi added, "Well she must've thought that we were in love with each other." He looked at Iruka whose face had turned deeply red. Kakashi had missed it so much. But then he looked at Kakashi earnestly again. "So why could'nt you save me, then. You could have dodged the Kunai. ", Kakashi sighed , took a deep breath and decided that it was best to tell Iruka the whole truth. "Well then I wouldn't have been able to kill her and get the information from her…and that was our mission. " A long silence,"Oh", Iruka just said. "I….I thought you were different Kakashi." Iruka looked hurt. "I thought you were a great Shinobi, but now I think of you as something worse than trash. You know I just thought I..you and me…we…I don't know what I thought." He got up and wanted to leave, but Kakashi grabbed his hand and pulled him to his bed. " I know this was wrong and Iruka I promise with my life…it will never happen again. As long as I live." The hurt look in Irukas eyes softened a bit, but it was still far from vanishing. "Iruka, do you know why Niku wanted to hurt you? She said she could see that you were precious to me…please don't leave now. You can think of me as the worst Shinobi ever for abandoning you when you needed me the most, but please don't leave right now." Iruka looked surprised."Why not? Why shouldn't I leave you now. You didn't help me, too when I most needed it. " , Kakashi looked deep into Irukas chocolate brown eyes." Because I need you, Iruka. I pomise it will never happen again." Iruka looked into Kakashis lazy, honest gaze. He heard his appealing voice. He needed him, too. But still what if Kakashi left him alone again. He couldn't trust him. "I'm sorry", Iruka muttered when he wanted to leave the room, but Kakashi pulled on his hand and pulled the Chuunin close to him. He pulled Irukas face to his and suddenly Iruka felt soft hot lips on his. A shock went like Shwooosh trough his body . This was the best thing he had ever done. Kakashis lips were smooth and he could smell him. Kakashis smell was the best smell in the whole world and it made his heart pound like a hammer. "More", Iruka moaned into the kiss. His hand grabbed into the Jounins hair, when Kakashis hands explored Irukas back and went under his shirt. The young man moaned and pressed himself even harder against the elder man. They let go of each other and Iruka felt his cheeks getting hot. Kakashis just did his awesome Kakashi smile and said:"You sure, you don't want to stay a little longer?", Iruka blushed even deeper. "Eeerm…well..I..I'm sorry but I have to go..to do some work..errm…" and he ran out of the room as fast as he could.


End file.
